The Second Coming
by MintIsMeth
Summary: After dying to an air raid Tanya is reborn as a noble in Tsarist Russia, we all know a little red thing that went on in Tsarist Russy that killed the royalty and the Bourgeoisie. Now let's see how Tanya handles it shall we?
1. Chapter 1 Rebirth

_Date- February 13_ _th_ _1924_

 _Subject- Captain Tanya 'White Silver' Von Degurechaff_

 _Status- KIA -Major Burns in face, chest and arms –Killed by enemy action (Bombers)_

The secretary pinged his typewriter again and typed out a generic farewell message, he had heard of her before, which alone was unusual as soldiers came and went; most never returning home. Yet this 'Tanya's' name had come up in several of the other reports he had to type; not that he could remember where given the ridiculous number of these things he had to type up these days… 'Why couldn't the general just hire a few more, it's literally just me in here!' thought the secretary, attaching a picture of a young girl in a military uniform.

No… he recognised her from the posters, she was 'The Devil of the Rhine'. An Ace whose personal squadron of mages had been infamous on both sides for their deadly efficiency and sheer magical power. 'Oh well' thought he as he added on a few lines, 'I suppose this isn't the first Ace I'll be stamping off'. He took a stamp and a bit of wax, dripping the candle onto the seal just below her picture. 'Thud' came the stamp, sealing the paper; adding Tanya 'White Silver' Von Degurechaff to some memorial god knows where…

* * *

 _The firebombing of Dresden had been a tipping point in the war. After the retreat at Danekurk the Triple Entre's (The Allied Kingdom and The Francois Republic along with Russy Federation (Who had joined the war in December 1923) tactics had switched dramatically from land combat to strategic bombing. The Firebombing of Dresdan was a particularly horrifying event which killed a majority of not only the forces stationed there but the civilians too; burning and maiming all indiscriminately._

 _In the end it was Decided that coupled with the new Entre tactic of firebombing and the fighting on the eastern front beginning to intensify that a peace accord had to be reached…_

 _On the third day of the third month of the twenty-third year, the treaty of Bärsburg was signed by all parties, finally bringing the war to a close and ending the conflict that that killed millions in the black-blasted fields of Francois. It was agreed that The Francois Republic would be allowed to return to their land provided that they ceded the Belgie and Norden Regions into full Empire control._

 _Of course, not all parties were happy of this, particularly the Francois; who re-occupied their country in shame, nothing to show for the 18 million that died. Meanwhile the Allied Kingdom ended up paying a sum of reparations to pay for the firebombing, all this money was to be given to those affected and to rebuild cities which had been firebombing. The Russy Federation was not made to pay any reparations and was, in fact, paid a sum of five million Reichmarks for the Ruskis to leave their lands and return to their borders._

 _It may have been an uneasy peace but it was peace at last…_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a small town in the Kharkov Region, a baby had been born. On this warm evening on February 13_ _th_ _, 1924 the child's parents decided to name her 'Tanya'…_

* * *

 _Tanya turned out to be a healthy baby girl. Quite smart too, learning the alphabet at just three while her parents were off working. She was a curious girl, preferring to wonder in the garden behind their house, occasionally bringing animals (Once even a Hedgehog) and asking "Daddy, what is this one?"_

 _Her parents; Boris and Anna Melnikov were low nobles who managed a wheat business. Buying wheat from farmers and turning it into fine flour which they then sold. It was a rather profitable venture given that most of Russy's exports came in the form of food, their industry using the money from that to slowly grow._

 _The reparations from the Empire also helped, allowing parts main cities of Muskovy and St Pertosgrad to be rebuilt in red brick as well as the addition of modern infrastructure, unfortunately little of this money actually reached those that fought and died for that land. However, they were content as they received free healthcare and a decent salary for their work in the war._

 **12** **th** **March 1931**

Tanya sat at the table with her parents, they had just finished eating; the servants taking away the excellent beetroot soup the chef had made earlier. Boris cleared his throat and spoke to her "Tanya dear, I think it may be time for you to get a proper education…"

"But daddy, I already know my times tables and how to read and write, what more could I possibly need?" replied Tanya in the soft voice of a seven-year-old girl

"Well honey, someone will have to keep the business going once I retire, that someone may just be you. We have been… unsuccessful in getting a male heir so it's up to you now" spoke her father, hands on the table and smiling a weak smile "I'm sorry for forcing this upon you but I need you to follow me to work from now on. You won't actually work, you'll just watch me and learn that way, okay?"

"Of course daddy" smiled Tanya "I'll follow you anywhere! Does that mean I'll stop having lessons with Miss Gorbachev?"

"I'm afraid so little one, there isn't much she can teach you now anyway. You are a smart kid you know? When I was your age I only learned to read at five, truly you are some kind of prodigy with that mind of yours!"

"Thank you, daddy. But does that mean no lessons at all? You do work quite late and I can't stay awake for much longer than eight in the evening you know"

"That is true I suppose… Perhaps I could have Victor take you back in the car about halfway through the day then. You can continue with your other lessons then. I'll have your mother rearrange them for you"

"But what about my friend Viktoriya? I won't have time to play with her at all then" pouted Tanya

"Don't worry, you haven't got lessons on the weekends so I'm sure you can arrange something yourself then. On another note" he beamed proudly "I know that this is a bit late for a birthday present but I remember when I was your age I received a sword on my seventh birthday; of course you are a young lady so I doubt you'd have much use for one so I suppose I'll give you something equally impactful" He pulled out a wallet and took out a few copper coins, shuffling them towards her with his hand "I'll be giving you an allowance of three Kopeyeks a week, note that this is the minimum wage for a labourer in my plant. I know that it is not a lot for Nobles like us, in fact, I doubt that you could even buy a nice dress with that… but if you save up your money it wouldn't be too difficult to buy something nice every month or so. Sound good?"

"But Boris" spoke her mother looking at the measly sum "Why not give her a Serebro a week? Surely it would be more befitting of a young lady?"

"Yes, that may be so but I doubt she has many expenses outside of sweets and toys right now. Besides, now would be a good time for her to learn to manage a budget. At least now she won't starve if she fails to keep to it. You may go Tanya"

Noting the hint Tanya took the money and walked out of the room, heading upstairs as the conversation below quieted down to a whisper. Saying hello to a few servants on her way she entered her room and put the money on her bedside table. So she was now the heiress huh? Wondered Tanya as she sat down and looked at the coins, she took out a catalogue she'd obtained from one of the high-end superstores where her father had his suit made and opened the first page. "WHAT!" she nearly yelled as she looked at the price "Two Serebro for a single hat? How am I supposed to afford this, and this is the stuff they're giving discounts for!"

She closed the catalogue and put it on the bookshelf, sighing in her chair. This frustrated her, perhaps a walk could solve her Temper. Actually, now that she thought about it she could simply go to one of the shops the commoners frequented, she could properly afford something there if anything.

Walking downstairs to the servants' quarters she asked for Vasily, the family coach driver; he was usually used by Mother to reach the commercial district when she was out shopping as father had his own car and driver separate since he could be needed at the plant at odd hours.

"Yes young miss, can I help you with something?" emerged the old man, a piece of bread and diced sausage still in his hand

"Could you take me to the place where the commoners shop?" asked Tanya

"Why would you want to go there miss? Your parents usually shop at the commerce centre, wouldn't you rather I take you there?"

"No, I haven't got nearly enough money to afford anything from there" she noted as she pulled out the three coins "This is all I have"

"Well Miss, three Kopeyeks is quite a bit, I imagine with a bit of saving you could probably buy quite a bit with that"

"Could you take me there then?"

"Sure, I have to pick up the groceries in an hour anyway, you wouldn't mind if I picked them up on the way there right?"

"Sure, let me just put something warm on and I'll be right down"

"Very well milady, I'll prepare the carriage and you meet me at the front in about ten minutes. Okay?"

Giving him a nod Tanya headed back upstairs and exchange her dress for a somewhat warmer one and put on a coat as well as a fur hat she had yet to wear. Coming back down she told her father what she was doing, while he was a little surprised to hear her plan he let her go provided that she return before dark and take Vasily with her everywhere.

Exiting the house she entered the carriage and asked through the driver's slit "Can you recommend me a place where I could shop?"

"I suppose the Autumn Market's not closing for another two hours so we could go there. They have all sorts of curiosities there from sweets to antiques that aren't expensive enough to be sold in a store"

"Yes that would be good, I have to be back before sundown so I suppose we'll just visit the market and then you can get the groceries"

The carriage took off down the road toward the city of Kharkov. The provincial capital was slowly returning to its green self, the trees growing back their leaves and the food stalls selling everything from exotic pineapples to simple apples now dominated the roots of these trees as the sunset painted the red-brick walls orange in a picturesque scene.

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the place, the paved road being replaced with a gravel track which made quite a bit of noise as they passed over it. The carriage stopping and the door being opened for her. She stepped down and frowned as her long dress's end had already gotten a little dirty from the wet ground; not that she usually minds but this dress was her favourite and she didn't like getting the thing dirty whatsoever.

Once Vasily paid some boy to look after the carriage they entered the iron gates of the market, the paving stones worn and cracked in some areas as the remaining sellers worked to market their goods to the slowly thinning crowds around them "My apologies Miss, it seems I forgot that the market closes in about half an hour, hence why a good number of the traders have left by now" said Vasily bowing

"Don't worry about it, I don't like crowds anyway" replied Tanya as she headed to the first stall. The stall was essentially a rug which the seller had set a load of books over. She looked through the titles and while she could identify a few interesting titles, none of them were in her price range aside from a few kids' books which she probably had lying around somewhere anyway.

The next stall was a little more to her liking. An old lady had set up a few jars of sweets and offered them at a Kopeyek per 200 grams. She purchased some of course, the paper bag fitting snugly in her handbag as she walked along to the next one. Popping a sherbet lemon from its wrapper as she walked.

'This must be one of those antiques traders' she thought as she and Vasily approached the vendor. His stall was a table with all sorts of metal and wooden things on it, mostly medals and spent bullet casings as well as a book and… a curious necklace?

This thing lacked a chain and was even a bit rusty, however, the red of the gem within was almost hypnotic to her as she picked it up and looked it over "What is it?" she asked the man behind the table as he watched her "I've never seen a necklace like this one before"

"That is a computation gem little girl, it's broken though; otherwise I'd be rich by now" Noted the man as he took a puff of his cigarette "Got this one from another trader, said it was found somewhere in The Empire, he sold the thing to me like it was still worth it, for the components anyway, turns out it's rusted shut and he scammed me. You think it is a necklace? Yeah, I suppose that's all it's good for now. How much have you got? I'll do you a good deal for it"

"I can give you two Kopeyeks for it" said Tanya as she pulled out the coins

"Two? Yeah, I suppose that's reasonable, just know that the red thing isn't a ruby so don't sell it as one, got it? Good, it's yours now. Thank you for ya business"

They left the market a minute later as Tanya decided not to look at any other stalls since she had no money left anyway. Coming back to the carriage she looked over the thing, it was quite plain and had soot or something all over the back where the seller evidently didn't bother to clean it.

She took out her handkerchief and wiped it off, the soot collected in some areas despite her wipe, and formed the stamped letters _T95 El_. 'Perhaps this was the model number?' she thought as she cleaned off the more deeply engrained soot only to reveal a second set of symbols. She recognised them as German, scratched into the back of the computation gem they spelt two letters…

 **T D**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading this new fic, please tell me what you think of the idea in a review**_


	2. Chapter 2 Escape from Castle Serebryakov

**Somewhere else…**

It had enjoyed watching Tanya, believe it or not, it had gotten a little bored of several centuries of nothing but praise. This salaryman-turned-soldier still defied it, no matter what was thrown against her. He had prepared someone worthy to fight her; another, blessed with his gift and equally if not more powerful than her. Mary Sioux would be the true representation of faith, Tanya would be the opposite. It would be epic…

But now its plans had come to ruin. He had wanted to save Tanya, to offer her salvation and have her rise from the ashes like a phoenix and become it's prophet on the mortal pane. Yet such blatant favouritism was not allowed by The High Council of Heaven, overpowered artefacts were one thing, but this was a whole other matter.

So he watched her burn as the hotel her mage platoon was staying in collapsed in the blaze of fire that engulfed Dresden. It had expected the girl to finally bend, to beg for forgiveness and respite as her body slowly turned black and burned away. Yet no such sound came, for the girl had died of asphyxiation and overheating a mere moment before she even noticed his presence. It was too late.

For it the whole event was like a game, ended too soon. It enjoyed watching the girl suffer as she tried to defy it. It was a limited entertainment in this world of his where all praised him and died with his holy word as they died… No, he refused to allow its entertainment to end.

So he asked for clarification. "Honourable councillors, is there any way to reincarnate her soul now that she has passed?"

"Yes, you may take her soul from the stream and return it to your world. The only condition to this is that she may not retain any memories of what happened earlier, should you accept this you may do as you please" replied the cloudy silhouettes of the Council; the highest beings in all of heaven, responsible for all gods and dimensions of this existence.

So here he was, watching as the girl was reborn from her mother…

 _He would have to find some other excuse to return her memories._

* * *

 **30** **th** **of October 1933**

Tanya stood in her father's office at the mill as talked to a foreman about something; she assumed it had to do with the recent strike. The one that happened about a month ago which resulted in the strike's organisers being fired and all the participants receiving half-wage for the week.

She'd been walking earlier in the week to find a poster of her family depicted with bloody knives In their chests and the slogan 'death to the capitalist!' written in red with the seal of the Russy Communist party just below it.

She'd asked her father about it but he refused to comment, instead paying a few people to remove any such posters. She found this odd as her father had always been very open with her about his dealings; yet now he was growing more and more secretive…

'Oh well' thought she as she made her way back 'I should stop thinking about this and instead concentrate on making my way to Viktoriya's'

She passed a few workers also heading back from their lunch break and was let by with no fuss. They respected her for sure; she'd asked her father if she could learn to operate some of the machines, he had no qualms with that so now alongside her lessons with father she helped the workers with the operations of some machines, acting as a foreman of sorts.

Of course, her father had been pleased when he heard that, even if he disagreed with her choice to work alongside the commoners he still appreciated the need to learn leadership and management skills 'outside the classroom' and thus encouraged her to continue…

Now she was in front of Viktoriya's house. It was a bit grander in design as well as being situated right on the outskirts of town unlike theirs which was a more rural place. Hence when she rang the doorbell the staff let her in immediately, given that she came over every few days just for a chat or whatever.

Thanking the servant who let her in she headed upstairs to Visha's room, covering the two floors of staircase quietly as to not disturb whatever affairs her parents and staff were engaged in and opened the girl's door "Good evening Viktoriya!" she greeted as the girl opposite her put down the book she was reading and gestured her in.

She wore a simple evening gown, obviously intending to go to bed soon. Her walnut brown hair and blue eyes reflecting the lamp's light to give them a shine unusual in the rough red brick of this industrial town. "Hello Tanya, what's with the clothes?" she asked, pointing to her current attire.

"Oh nothing, I've started helping out as a foreman in the works" Tanya noticed just what she was pointing at "Oh, you mean the trousers? They're so I don't get my dress dirty with the oil and stuff. Father said he'd have a pair tailored to me a little later! Oh, I'm quite excited about it given just how warm and comfortable these are compared to some of my dresses. And this is the stuff the common worker wears, can you imagine the more expensive versions?"

"I suppose so, but my mother would never allow me to wear such a thing, at this point she's gotten me so many different dresses and corsets I don't know what to do with them anymore!" she sighed, fanning herself with the book "And I'm expected to be looking for suitors too! I'm only just turning 18 as it is and she's already set up two prospectives for me to meet them this weekend!"

"Well… at least I have prospects as a factory owner once my father steps down. I actually feel kinda bad for you. I may not have any chance to meet prince charming but you have that chance but are denied it by your parents. I mean all I can advise here is to go out and meet people more. Find someone you actually like, perhaps then it won't be as bad?"

Her suggestion did not help much and Visha slumped into her chair "I suppose so… At least I'll have a roof over my head and food on the table. Unlike most of the workers it seems"

"Yeah, we've been affected too. My father's had to lay off a few workers simply because not enough people were buying flour these days. I heard its worse in Europe, our main export market, hence why they can't afford to import food from us anymore and as a result we have to lower production"

"I wish I understood any of what you said right there" chuckled Viktoriya as she stood up "I was taught more appropriate things like needlework and singing instead of economics. You know I really do envy you sometimes Tanya"

"Yeah, after hearing that so do I… Anyway, onto nicer things…"

So they talked and bantered until Visha was eventually called down for dinner and Tanya was advised to return home, which she did promptly as it was getting dark already with the winter months setting in. She was about to hail a cab when a servant offered to get a carriage for her.

She got in a few minutes later and 15 minutes down the line she was home, able to smell whatever delicacy the cook made from all the way on the porch. She entered and sat down at the dinner table a minute later, just as her parents were finishing saying grace for the food.

"Evening Tanya, You been at Viktoriya's right?" asked her Father as he dug into the pastry "She's turning eighteen soon you know, we should probably get here a gift of some sort"

"Yes, she's been offered to two suitors already! I mean she isn't even of age yet" complained Tanya as she cut open her own pastry and put a piece in her mouth "Can you believe it?"

"Shocking really" agreed her Mother as she wiped her mouth with a cloth "I and your father only married at 20, he was 23 at the time I believe"

"Perhaps they are having financial issues?" suggested her father "after all, I do believe that The Serebryakov trading concern specialises in food exports and we all know how that's heading right now…"

"But to marry her off for money? That's absolutely disgraceful!" Agreed her Mother as she looked at Tanya "There must be something we can do!"

"Wel, she's turning 18 in the next few months. After that her parents will have no legal control over her. The only thing stopping her would be a lack of marketable skills and the lack of a secure income, both of which would result in poverty for her" noted Tanya as she turned back to her father "Perhaps if we offered her food and board of she works at the mill…"

"It is plausible…" thought her father as he looked at his wife "But what of our relationship? Although now that I think about it if my competition was to crumble then I'd have a monopoly in flour distribution over the nearby area… Tanya, your plan may be quite plausible. When is the girl's birthday?"

 _It was a simple plan, like the kind you'd hear from a child but without all the potholes and impossibilities usually found in such things. On the day after Viktoriya's birthday she would pack her things and leave the house at dawn, a coach would collect her and take her to their estate. Once the light of the sun rose her parents would have no legal authority over her, even if they did find her any attempt to take her back against her will could be considered a kidnapping. This plan was so simple it just had to be foolproof. All they had to do now was for Tanya to inform Viktoriya of it._

 _So simple, it just had to be foolproof._

* * *

 **7th of December 1933**

It had been a long day for both of them. Of course it would have been odd for Tanya, being Viktoriya's best friend and all to not be invited. Hence why she was here now, clad in a light blue dress far less fancy than what one would expect from a lady of noble upbringing. Nevertheless there was a purpose to it, beneath her dress she wore trousers and a blouse to allow for easier movement and eventually escape a little later.

Meanwhile Viktoriya was clad in an expensive emerald green dress with full jewellery and makeup. She was uncomfortably talking to a few older gentlemen by the fireplace while her parents watched. The cake had been served a little earlier and even now one of the gentlemen's dog was trying to climb on the table to eat the leftovers only to begin grappling with a servant lady who'd tried to offer the dog some leftover meat only to be knocked back as the heavy thing. She would have found it quite funny had it not been for the task she was entrusted with.

Her job was to get Viktoriya out just as the cab they ordered arrived, that way they'd have the absolute maximum time to leave. Viktoriya's bags had been prepared in advance and were thrown down earlier to be collected by another servant (Who had received a 'bonus' for the work and deaccession this operation required).

She felt the small watch in her hand shudder slightly as the thicker arrow moved to a 7. The driver would arrive in five minutes, she had to act now. Shuffling past one or two other guests Tanya stood in front of the cake table and touched her ear, as if to adjust her earing. Now it was Viktoriya's turn…

Viktoriya noticed the sign, not that it was hard to miss as there was no one directly in front of her other than the two men at her sides "Excuse me gentlemen, I have to leave for a moment. Could we continue this once I've returned?" the men were a little disappointed but nodded and she went upstairs as if to head to the bathroom but instead kept going up to her room, she quickly took off the dress and what make up she could before putting on a worker's uniform and heading back down through the servants' entrance. Exiting below she found herself face to face with Tanya, who had packed her dress into a small bag and gestured her to come closer "The coach should arrive in a minute or two, he'll be at the gate. We need to move quickly but quietly, stay crouched and don't run; just crawl after me" whispered Tanya as she began to crawl on her hands and knees, using the hedges of the front garden to remain invisible from any accidental onlookers within the house.

The ground was frozen stiff as their hands slowly turned white, as they neared the gate they stood up and walked out. Not even stopped by anyone at this time as most were at home getting ready for bed or working. The coach was black and lacked any distinctive features, they smelled fresh paint on the side and worked to keep their clothes clean as the masked driver ushered them in.

Of course she knew it was Vasily, his cough was recognisable to anyone who knew him. It's rasp was muffled as the horses started moving and the carriage headed back to Melnikov Manor. The two girls within too cold to talk about the night's events.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2 down! Lemme know what you think so far and all that. Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sparks to Tinder

_It had been a month since that fateful night. The Melnikov patriarch arrived the very next day, demanding that his daughter be returned to him. Yet after a short battle at the local court, it was concluded that as Viktoriya was now an adult she could legally go wherever she wanted without any permission form her family. There was nothing the Melnikov family could do to bring their daughter back…_

* * *

 **9** **th** **of December 1934**

The whole family and Viktoriya sat at the breakfast table as the two servants cleared their plates away and brought out a few snacks for whomever wanted them. It had been agreed that while Viktoriya could stay , she had to earn her keep. And that entailed that she give half of whatever wage she earned to the family until she finally found her own lodgings.

Her mother had originally called it improper and that Viktoriya should be treated like a guest, but her father and surprisingly Viktoriya herself shut down that idea. "Please take no offense Mrs Melnikov, but I need to learn a trade and set up my own source of income as soon as possible. I feel quite bad imposing on you after all"

"Don't worry about it dear, we're not putting you under pressure to find a job just yet. You do understand that the economic crisis is getting worse through right? I can barely keep my existing workers, let alone house people without any return"

"Oh, don't worry Mr Melnikov, I've already began asking around. Nothing so far but hopefully a job will come along eventually"

Tanya sat beside her just as this was being discussed. 'So she'll be working minimum wage at a cloth mill then?' she thought as she listened to Viktoriya speak 'I wish I could help her somehow…'

"Father… Could I hire Viktoriya?' interjected Tanya, surprising the present three "I have my three Kopeyeks a week, that's minimum wage right?"

"Oh Tanya" Chuckled her father "Viktoriya needs to learn a trade, the only way to do that is by working in a manual job. Unless she can somehow earn a bursary and get into a University this is the best way for her to gain some experience"

"But father, given the high rate of unemployment right now she has little chance of finding any work!"

"Don't worry about me Tanya" said Viktoriya "I can read and write so there must be some work for me right?"

Her father sighed and pulled out the newspaper, biting on a sweet roll as he spoke "Viktoriya… I'm sad to say but you're about 20 years late to take advantage of that. At least half the country can read and write by now thanks to or Tsar's education initiatives. Sure if you went down south where most are about as educated as a brick I'm sure you'd be more valued but here… you're on equal footing with every other worker within the Muscovy/ St Petrograd area.

"But…" stuttered Viktoriya as she put down her tea "Where could I find work then? Surely there must be some advantage to hiring a noble?"

"In the higher jobs perhaps, but in manual jobs no. Can you do anything, like art and so forth?"

"I suppose I'm a pretty good drawer, I can sketch quite well too"

"Perhaps I should recommend you to the local police constable then? I heard he needs someone to do suspect sketches until the camera he requisitioned arrives"

"You mean Constable Oktyabrasha? I know him; he visited once to inform my parents of something. He's a nice man"

"Yeah, he's quite just compared to what I've heard of other Oblasts' Constables. I suggest you go to the station now, he should be free to receive you from about eleven if I remember right"

"Oh thank you Mr Melnikov, could I take your carriage there? It is an awfully long way"

"Apologies dear, Me and Tanya must head to work soon and the car has broken down so we'll be using it today. However we could drop you off at the mill, it would be much closer to you this way"

* * *

Boris Melnikov and Tanya Melnikov sat opposite a union representative as he ranted about the oppression they were under and how the worker owned the means of production and blah, blah, blah. "Therefore you are…"

"Sir!" interjected Tanya quite visibly annoyed "Please just tell us what the Union wants. We have another meeting to go after this one"

"Oh, sorry mam, I was just asking if you could increase the wages. With the recent crash, you can hardly buy a loaf of bread for a Kopeyek! We need to feed ourselves and our families!"

"Mr Representative, you do understand that we are on the brink as it is? The mill is barely making any profit now that no one can buy any bread, but if we lower the price of bread then we'll be unable to make any profit whatsoever" sighed Melnikov "I do not enjoy seeing people starve, I have seen enough of it in my time and want no more. If you can get the farmers to sell for lower prices then we'll sell our flour for lower prices. Any other way and the whole chain will collapse. Mr Representative, we have business now, please relay what we said to the worker's Soviet as well as my proposal. Good day"

The two walked out, leaving the representative fuming. 'they will pay in time' he thought as he walked back out of the office.

* * *

Their dinner was quiet as they processed the news. A small rebellion of farmers in the south Ukraina region, mostly farmers but also a few soldiers had deserted to join them. This could even be seen here as today's lunch boiled down to a single course of beetroot soup with beef chunks. A year ago there was never less than three courses at their table, that alone spoke of how dire the situation was. It must have been much worse for the ordinary people…

"Great news Mr Melnikov" cried a cheery voice from behind them. Viktoriya had returned and held a pouch of copper coins in her outstretched hand "He liked my drawing and said I was in!" smiled she as a bowl was brought out for her.

"Excellent news" commented father as he wiped his mouth "How much is he paying you then?"

"Four Kopeyeks a day, here's your two" she passed two to him "Never have I drawn so fast! He had me doing it all day. Something about a bomb plot or whatever…"

"Just a minute Viktoriya, did you say bomb plot?" asked Tanya as she tensed up "Yeah, apparently the bakery was all rigged up with explosives but all except one failed. Can you believe that?"

"So who did it then" asked Melnikov, a serious look on his face "I swear if it's the unionists…"

"No, I think it was a group of rebels form down south. I'm not too sure my self but it think they were trying to spark revolution here"

"Here? But aren't we too far north from them for that?"

"The constable said these things were going on everywhere. Perhaps the Tsar will send the army to keep peace?"

"Oh well, Darling" he turned to his wife "Please ensure the servants lock all doors and such at night. We don't want any trouble you know"

"Of course dear, but I think we shouldn't worry about it. The Tsar's men and mages will put them down and this will all be over by Christmas. How about we celebrate Viktoriya's job instead? We haven't celebrated much aside from my birthday recently anyway…"

* * *

 **10** **th** **of December 1934**

Tanya woke up with a groan. She had a bit too much to drink last night, it was almost as if her parents forgot she was just 10 and couldn't handle drink anywhere near as well as her parents. Viktoriya lay on the floor with an empty bottle in her hands, her snoring being evidently the cause of Tanya's disturbed sleep as Tanya walked over and shook her "Hey, Visha. You're going to be late for work"

Viktoriya groaned and sat up after a few more prods and asked "What time is it?"

"It's ten past two. Looks like I've missed work"

"Shit" cursed Viktoriya "Please Lord! Tell me I haven't lost my job"

"I doubt it but you should probably hurry; Constable Oktyabrasha is not the most patient of people but since this is pretty much your first day he might let you off"

"Really? I'd better get a move on then, do you want to come with me? You should probably get to my Mr Melnikov and apologise for oversleeping"

"I suppose I should…" noted Tanya as she began to put on her overalls. Only to be interrupted by the sound of a car breaking outside and a door slamming.

"Tanya! Viktoriya!" Said the voice of Boris Miller as he ran into the room "We need to get out of here! Pack light. I'm going to get Anna up!"

He ran out, leaving the two girls confused. Yet they still packed and headed downstairs. Moving out of the way as their father ran by with several cans and threw them into the car outside "Come on! Into the car, we'll be right out!"

He returned a minute later with her mother and another suitcase. Climbing in after securing their luggage he turned to the girls and spoke in a serious tone "Tanya, Viktoriya. There has been an uprising of some sort. When I arrived at the factory the workers tried to lynch me but I managed to get away. We need to get back to Muscovy, my relatives have a house there, we'll stay there until this whole thing blows over"

* * *

They rode in silence, not wanting to believe what they had heard but nevertheless knowing that their father wouldn't lie to them like that. So there they sat as they neared the capital city of Muscovy. The roads had finally switched from gravel to proper tarmac but as they neared towards the city they began to notice more and more irregularities.

When Tanya came to the Zoo here about a year ago for her birthday the city had been lively, with culture and fruit salesmen in such proportion during the summer that it was as if the Volga river had burst it's banks and flooded the city with all that was good in the world. Now there was none of that, the white winter snow covering the leafless birch trees on the sidewalk.

They approached a checkpoint of some sort and were ordered out "Who are you and what is your business here?" asked the one in charge; evident by his peaked cap, a small red star embodied on it.

"We come from down south, the communists have launched a rebellion and we need to get to our family in the city

"Oh?" asked the officer in a condescending tone "And pray tell, why would you run from the revolution? You're not a capitalist are you?"

"Of course not!" argued their father, "I'm a working man"

"Comrade! Look at their expensive clothes and car! There is no way anyone but the capitalist could afford this!" noted one of the others, levelling his rifle at them "I say we take them to court!"

"What do you mean? We've done nothing wrong!" pleaded their father. Being taken by the hand as they were lead into the building next to the checkpoint.

"Do not worry capitalist! You will receive a fair trial if you don't cause any trouble" chuckled the officer as they descended into the building

The dusty corridor emerged into a room about the size of her bedroom at home, a central podium being taken by some man shortly as he cleared his throat "names?"

"Boris, Anna and Tanya Melnikov as well as Viktoriya Serebryakov"

"Alright Officer, the evidence if you will?"

"They had an expensive car with lots of food in it Comrade Prosecutor," said the officer, enjoying their expressions

"Anything to say to these allegations Mr Melnikov?"

"What do you mean? What we're doing is not illegal?"

"Ah, and out it comes. Not surrendering any food to your local distribution centre is a crime. Henceforth you are sentenced for hoarding, the punishment is death. Effective immediately" The hammer came down on the desk piercing the dusty silence along with faraway gunfire.

They were immediately pushed into a wall and as soon as they could turn around the four were met with rifles pointing directly into their chests. "Any last words….." began to ask the officer as the world went grey, the man's mouth open mid-sentence.

"What?" spoke Tanya, her voice shaking as she turned to see her father frozen too; an anger she'd never seen before she heard a voice. "Worry not my child, it is I" reverberated an ethereal voice, completely devoid of emotion "I am here to make you a deal…"

"If you are God then how could you allow this?" yelled Tanya as tears streamed down her face "You were supposed to be a merciful and just God! What kind of justice is this?!"

"Look Tanya, I'll give you a way to save yourself. A way which will allow you to put this all right, or whatever you see as right; that is your choice to make… You will be given the powers of a mage, allowing you to defend yourself and best any enemy"

"What do you mean 'Best any enemy?!' I just want to go home with my family and Visha! I never asked for any of this"

"Whether you take my gift is your choice. Tell me so and time will resume; these soldiers shooting all including you dead, your bodies thrown into the growing pile burning outside"

Tanya sniffed and asked "No, just tell me your offer God"

"The necklace you wear now was once a relic of mine, I gifted it to another, yet it has found you. It will only activate for those I give it to, hence why you have been unable to cast anything despite your many attempts; yes, I do know of them… But you must accept something as well, the soul of Tanya Degurechaff, former ace of the Empire. She will join you in your soul"

"Wait what? Who on earth is this other Tanya and what does it have to do with my soul? Are you a demon after it?"

"She is your only chance at salvation… I will ask for the last time, will you accept my gift? Or shall I resume time?"

"No… Wait. Will it save my family and Visha?"

"What you do with the power is none of my concern, but yes; you will have the power to end this"

"Then so be it" She looked at her family, hugging them in solemn silence "I accept your gift, grant me the power to end this injustice!"

 _A blue light began to envelop her, she could feel this other person in her consciousness, mixing and twisting into her own self until they were one._

She fell to the ground, a slight chuckle emerged, then a louder one, louder and louder until the Girl was laughing as she held onto her parents. _"Curse you being X"_ whispered the girl her eyes widening slightly as she took her new body into account "And to think you would reincarnate me of all people"

"Yes, I suppose you entertained me enough during your life that I somewhat miss your antics. Now go, I do believe you have your family to save. All the same terms and conditions apply to the Type 95 as they used to"

"Now hold on a second, you've forcibly reincarnated me against my will and I get nothing for it?"

"You should be glad for the gift of life itself Tanya, few people have ever been reincarnated thrice"

"Well, I didn't get a choice in the matter so I demand compensation!"

"And why should I listen to any of it?"

"Well, you said you wanted entertainment didn't' you?" Replied the new Tanya as she looked at her family "How about giving Visha her memories as well?"

"What would that achieve though?" asked Being X, curious for once as to what this mortal was thinking

"It would make me accept another condition?" cringed Tanya as she tried not to laugh "Besides, I want the Old Visha, this new one is a little too inept for me. Even if it costs me more of your goddamn praying"

"I suppose I'll allow it if you agree to another requirement linked to your powers. You must pray to me on a daily basis as well as when you fight"

"Define 'Praying'"

"Just saying a prayer in the morning or attending a church service, on second thought if you do attend a church service you don't have to pray the next day. How about that?" bargained the God

"I agree Being X. now, bring me back so I can shake the foundations of this world once more!"

* * *

 **Please note the Chapter is WIP and I'm posting a rough draft here. Please tell me what you think in the reviews section or through a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4 The King's Speech

**10** **th** **of December 1934**

A little voice reverberated through the room, the soldiers looking down upon her and the officer turning his head towards Tanya "What is it girl? Afraid of the hell you capitalist pig-dogs will be entering when you die?" he asked starkly as the girl knelt.

"I'd like to say a prayer before I die, could I?" asked the little girl as she looked up at him.

"Oh fuck it, just hurry up will you" replied the Officer as he checked his watch "I have lunch break in five and I'm not missing it"

The little girl closed her eyes, put her hands together and spoke "Lord God; the one that resides above all others in the heavens above. Grant me the power to do your bidding, to protect those whom cannot protect themselves, to bring justice to the crimes of those before me. Heed my prayer…"

She stood up, her chest growing warm as the gem activated, the pigment in her eyes turning yellow. "Fire!" ordered the Officer having had enough of this child. Yet as the shots flew at the family they bounced off, falling to the ground harmlessly.

"Bad move Officer" Chuckled Tanya as she approached, extending her hands as she picked up a loose brick from the crumbling wall behind them. She moved back with her arm and flung the brick right at the Officer's face. The sheer force of it bringing the Officer's head to move back at an unnatural angle, sending him to the ground; dead before he could even fall.

Tanya walked on, the remaining four soldiers backing away in fear as they tried to get shots off as she advanced, picking up the revolver off the Officer's hip as she did so. With all the attention of the soldiers being focused on Tanya, Boris sprang into action; tackling a soldier into the wall and wrestling for control of his rifle.

The other soldier turned to shoot the man before a pistol shot through the skull sent him back; the hole in his chest leaking red life-blood onto his Khaki uniform and the paving stones below. Viktoriya also didn't stand idle, following Tanya's lead and grabbing a brick to throw at the remaining two men; both of whom had just about had enough and despite the potential consequences decided to take grenades from their webbing and were about to arm them.

"Hey fuckers!" she yelled as she threw another, just enough for the soldiers to hesitate just a moment before being shot down by Tanya's pistol.

* * *

The battle cleared and the bodies were under Tanya's direction piled into a corner. They had snuck out of the back and shot the two men going through their car's back. They had grabbed the men's weapons; her parents both holding Mosin-Nagant's as Viktoriya showed them how to shoot with her own Mosin shouldered while Tanya held her Nagant Revolver, loading fresh bullets to replace the two she'd just fired.

"Father" she spoke up, drawing the attention of her family "I know you may have questions for me about what happened down there but I promise I'll tell you when we're out of this mess. Now listen, I can form the same barrier around our car as I did down there. However I could only make it last an hour at most, you need to drive us to wherever you said it was safe. Don't worry about the shots, just focus on driving"

"Tanya, I don't know what happened down there but now is not the time to talk. I fully agree with you in all you just said, just keep the shield thing up and I'll handle the driving. With any luck we will arrive at our destination in fifteen minutes or so if none of the roads are blocked. Everyone get in!"

As they all re-entered the car Tanya's mother spoke up, she had been silent ever since the basement scene and now spoke with concern "Are you alright Tanya? They didn't get you did they?"

"No Mother, I can keep going for now. Above all we need to simply reach our destination, wherever that may be"

Tanya put her hand on the car and concentrated, extending a field; enough to handle simple bullets but nothing more, she had to conserve her power and she could already feel the drain "Father you may begin, the field is up"

And so the car revved up, making its way down the cracked and cratered road as both survivors and soldiers looked at them, confused at the car's seeming invincibility to rifle and even machinegun fire as it drove and swayed across the barren streets of Muscovvy.

* * *

They stopped before the gates of a mansion, somewhat damaged; craters surrounding the place and a hole in one of the front walls. Tanya exhaled heavily and put her hands down, feeling rather drained as she exited the car with her revolver raised; Joining the rest of her family as they went up to a lone guard.

"Halt! Who goes there!" challenged the man, raising his rifle

"Hold on a second, this is my family's property, what are you doing here?" Replied her father, shouldering his rifle at the man

"This property has been seized by the order of General Koppel of Army Group Centre. You are required to leave immedietly!"

"Perhaps if we could speak to the man we could resolve this situation?" suggested Tanya

"No, the general is busy and there is no way I'm letting armed men of unknown origin enter the command post!"

"What if we were to leave our weapons in the car?"

"Then… I suppose I could take you in, you don't look like spies I suppose"

Nodding in agreement the family left their arms in the car, following the man as he opened the gate for them. They passed through a scorched front garden before entering the main door, passing more guards who eyed them suspiciously. They passed through a main hall before arriving at a smaller door which opened to reveal a billiards table covered in maps and a lanky man in a general's overcoat standing over another man who was shouting something over the radio.

"General Koppel Sir, some guests to see you" Introduced the soldier as the general turned

"What now? More bad news? Another district overrun by reds? Speak!" demanded the general as he took a swig from a glass near him, bracing for more bad news

"General Koppel, we are refugees from down south, could you help us get to safety?" asked Boris removing his fur hat.

"Safety? There is no safety, the bloody city's encircled and we're stuck here… The only way for you out of here would be by plane and our one airfield's que is full of wounded. There is no way out…"he turned and took another sip "You say you come from down south, tell me what happened down there"

"We come from Kharkov, the communists killed all the nobility and police, nearly got us as well"

"What next? Anything of note during your journey here?"

"We took the southbound up here, there were some sounds of gunfire in the forest there but otherwise nothing unusual really"

"I see. Explain how you got through 10km packed full of reds and machineguns then? I highly doubt they simply let you pass…"

"Well we were stopped by a checkpoint…" began Boris before being suddenly interrupted

"They stopped us, took us to biased court where the judge pronounced us guily of being capitalists, we were then taken out back to be shot by his order" Said Tanya darkly; she had to get this right to get under the General's skin.

"What do you mean girl? But then how did you escape?"

"I used my magic to kill those men, we took their weapons and drove through the streets, protected by my barrier spell as they fired on us. Then we reached this place"

"Magic? You're a mage? I find it quite hard to believe that such a young girl could do magic"

Tanya walked closer to him and spread her arms "shoot me"

"What?"

"I said shoot me, then you'll have your proof"

"There is no way I could possibly…" Began the General before he was suddenly interrupted by the buzz of the radio

"HQ, Respond! They're attacking the palace! We need reinforcements!" Cracks and explosions sounded through the speaker "Please tell my wife…" a thump was heard on the other side "Damn child. HQ this is Gold Squad, the palace is under attack by high concentrations of enemy troops. They have armour! I repeat they have Armour. We need orders!"

"Goddamnit" cursed Koppel "You need to hold at all costs. Evacuate the Tsar to the rear lines, we'll send what we can" He turned to the family "Look, I'm extremely low on men right now. Could you help us here? You especially Tanya, if there are tanks we're dealing with we need mages since we lack any other means of dealing with them"

"Understood sir, but it's going to take more than my revolver to punch through them"

"I see... Fedor!" he turned to the radioman "Take this lot down to the armoury. Give this girl some rifle worthy of a mage, the others should be given the standard equipment"

"Erm. General?" began her father "Us three are up for it. But my wife is no fighter and cannot even shoot, perhaps it would be best if she stayed here?"

"I suppose" He turned to Anna "You should go downstairs and make yourself useful then, they'll be making dinner soon" Her mother nodding in response and exiting the room.

* * *

"Father, you don't have to do this" whispered Tanya as they followed Fedor down to the Armoury "You're too old for this"

"Tanya… I'd be god damned if I let my little girl out into a war zone while hiding myself like some rat "he turned forward as they reached the steel doors "I'd done my two years, I know enough to shoot and serve my country in a time of crisis like this"

The doors opened and they were greeted with a mess. Uniforms and rifles scattered all over the floor as they waded through them "Pick whatever you like, Noted Fedor" We have more than enough guns, what we lack is manpower… Anyway, Tanya come over here. This is where the mage equipment is stored"

"Alright, where are the flight suits and packs?"

"Look no offence but I doubt there is any your size…"

"Then I will go without a flight suit! Give me a flight pack!"

"Mam. There are literally none here that are your size! I mean they're as big as you"

Tanya cursed 'I'll have to go on foot then. Where my small size is no longer an advantage but a hindrance! Oh well, I'm sure one will be made for me later' she recomposed herself and moved over to the guns "Could you recommend me any of these?"

"Well Mam, Assuming your small size I'd say you should go with this PPD-40. It may be heavy for someone like you but at least you'd be able to aim with it"

"But could this measly thing penetrate a tank?"

"I don't know Mam, but I'm sure that the magic bullets could if you pumped enough power into them"

"Nonsense, the cartridge would never pierce a tank regardless of the power I put in there. If there is truly nothing more powerful I could wield then take a hacksaw and cut down a rifle for me"

"Cut down?"

"Yes, shorten the stock and the barrel, unscrew the front sight and move it back. And so on, just making the thing shorter and lighter in general"

"I don't think we'll have time for that…"

"Nonsense" Interrupted Tanya "Give me a saw and some sandpaper and I'll do the thing in five minutes!"

Having had enough the man simply agreed and brought out the tools "Just hurry up will you?"

"Alright, take this" said she as she passed him a Mosin "Hold it here" she took the saw and began to slowly cut through the wood and polish until the stock had been completely sawed off. The rifle was now somewhat more her size and she began to sand down the grip to remove the splinters "I don't think we have the time to do the rest, just pass me a coat and ammunition and I'll be off"

"Don't you need a computation gem?" Noted the man as he offered her one

"I do have my own but I'll take a spare anyway" said she, thanking the man "Let's go"

The armoured car's doors rushed open and Tanya, Her father, Viktoriya and a dozen soldiers emerged into the frosty air. They could hear cracks of gunfire and an occasional louder boom of a cannon of some sort as they rushed towards the back of the palace. It was largely empty aside from two soldiers huddled over another one, trying to bandage his chest as he moaned in pain.

"The sergeant is upstairs with the Tsar, he wants to see you immediately. Use the back staircase, the front is all shot up" said the medic as he gestured for the other soldier to go "Take them upstairs, I can handle the rest myself"

The soldier nodded and led the group upstairs, passing several dead and frozen bodies as they entered the main chamber. The doors closing after them as they looked upon the once impressive man that was their Monarch.

Tsar Nikolai was technically the high leader and general of the rebel forces, even if many of the factions that made up their 'White' forces despised him and longed for true democracy, held together only by a hatred of communists.

"My Tsar! The reinforcements have arrived!" announced the soldier, saluting as both the Tsar and an officer turned from their conversation

"How many? Asked the Officer as he looked over their rabble, his expression slowly becoming grimmer

"There's ten of us here sir" reported an older soldier pointing to Tanya "And this girl, says she's a mage she is sir"

"Ten men and a little girl" sighed the Tsar as he sat back on his golden throne, putting his crown on the armrest as he covered his face "We have barely twenty here to defend a massive palace. I may as well surrender… at least my death will be clean that way" whispered he as he took a swig from a bottle beside him "Men, go defend the walls, the survivors will brief you there"

The burly man was left alone on his throne as the men left and the Officer beside him went back to the radio in the next room. His throne room was empty aside from the little girl the soldiers brought "What is it girl?" he sighed as he took another swig of weak wine "Have the gods sent you here to torment me for my cowardice? Perhaps you're an assassin with these reds? Speak what you have to say"

The girl walked up to him, up the steps to his throne and stood right before him before kneeling on one knee "My Tsar, why are you here? Why are you not out there, with a rifle in your hands? These men are dying for you, a cowardly king who refuses to even look upon them. Not even granting them the honour of dying in your name as you stay in the safety of this gold room of yours"

"Because girl… I am a weak man, not fit to be Tsar in the first place. I was meant to be anything but this…" he spoke and tried to sip once more before the girl snatched the bottle from him and smashed it against the rich gold velvet of the Throne Room's table

"God Damnit Tsar! You may have been chosen for this role whether you like it or not. You have lived off the backs of the people for a long time, raised in luxury as the poor below you struggled to survive"

"A revolutionary then?" sighed the Tsar "Get on with it then, just kill me. I do not care any more…"

"No, you will care. Do you know why this lifestyle has been provided for you? Because it is your duty to serve these people beneath you; To keep a stable ground beneath them so they may worry about a roof over their head and not whether they'd be murdered tomorrow by a roaming band of reds!" she breathed in a deep breath and continued "It is your duty to go out there and be that Tsar. To do your job for once and to wield all the power and respect with the crown that lies on your armrest. Why is it there? It should be where it belongs, and where all the power truly stems from… The people"

"I suppose you're right little girl" Sighed the Tsar as he picked up his crown and looked it over "I only wish I'd been told that sooner… now it is too late, it is only a matter of time before the doors of Terem Palace fall"

"And so what?" asked Tanya, playing on his honour as she continued "You decided to stay here. Amongst your people did you not? You are far above what most kings and queens had done in such situations; you could have run, hidden, perhaps even killed yourself… and yet you remain"

She kneeled back down and bowed "So tell me, my Tsar. Why do you choose to stay?"

"Because…" he began as he found himself lost for words

"Because you love your people, yet you cannot afford to show it. Yes, I have seen your proposals when my father returned from the 30th Duma conference, those papers said it loud and clear. You want the best for your people but the nobles refused… they shut down your proposals. But they are gone now; consumed by the revolution as it burns across your lands"

She looked up, staring the man right in the eyes "So don't tell me, my Tsar. Tell your people, no, show your people that you love them. Go out there and be the Tsar you want to be. Not a single chain holds you back anymore!"

The man hesitated for a moment before he stood up, putting the crown on his head as he looked down to Tanya's still kneeled form "Then lead me to them. I will do my duty, even if it costs me my life!"

And inwardly Tanya smirked 'Perfect…'

* * *

 **I hope you liked this one! Please tell me if it's any good in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Order of St Andrew

**10** **th** **of December 1934**

The wind whistled through the white winter sky as the grand doors to the throne room opened once more. The man who came out no longer wore his flashy robe and crown. He wore a Khaki greatcoat with webbing and a Mosin-Nagant Rifle slung over him. He scratched his collar "Must I wear this? It is rather uncomfortable and may be a little big for me"

"Nonsense my Tsar. You look as good as any soldier off to war" answered Tanya as she also exited the room "Remember, I will stay close to you and shield you from any shots going your way. What you need to do is be seen fighting with your men. I'll take care of the rest"

The bearded man walked over to the window and pulled up his rifle. He had been taught to shoot one of these at some point, even if he didn't remember when. He took aim at a shape below him. Clad in a white costume it crawled forward, a satchel in his hand as he tried to reach to the barricade outside. A crack went off and a puff of snow went up by the figure, It hurried on as two and three shot by it. A fourth finally putting the man down as red blood splattered across the sooty grey of the snow.

"Good shot my Tsar" said Tanya loudly as they passed two men also aiming down, the soldiers looking back surprised to see their Tsar among them. "Even if that was me it doesn't matter, just make it look like you're being active alright?" whispered Tanya as they passed to a lieutenant who was ducking behind a wall.

"Report soldier. How holds our defence?" Asked the Tsar, copying the man's example and leaning against the wall

"My Tsar? What are you doing out here?"

"I am doing my job for once lieutenant, now report"

"The Communists are hiding in the building opposite this side of the Palace sir. They're taking pot shots at us, wearing us down slowly" He grinned "But we can hold sir, I'm sure of it"

"Do we have anything to knock down those buildings?" Asked the Tsar as he peeked a look at the houses in front of them "Surely we must have some artillery"

"We do sir, however it was sabotaged by a defector. We're stuck like this for now"

A boom resounded as a red streak rammed into the wall, right beside the Throne room behind them "There!" yelled Tanya as she took aim "That's a tank sir! Permission to shoot" with a nod of the Tsar she began to chant "Lord God, grant to me a power bestowed by heaven. Allow me the strength to save the faithful with me!"

Crack! A red shot came out of her rifle, sending her back as the stockless rifle flew back and out of her hands, landing behind her as the round flew through the air. Impacting the alley the tank was parked in and engulfing the area in an explosion.

"Tanya was it?" asked the Tsar as he looked over the Explosion "Could you do that a few more times? Just enough to destroy the block… wait, who are they?" he asked, pointing at figures emerging from the rubble as the smoke cleared.

A gunshot emanated, yet there was no bullet hole beside her head. No, the emerging figure fell as more figures emerged, throwing down their weapons and running at the palace with their hands up.

Another gunshot as the perpetrator emerged. A commissar. She remembered the uniform from her trial. "My Tsar, tell the men to shoot no one but the commissar at the back" she asked as she took aim.

"Men cease fire!" Ordered the Tsar as he levelled his own rifle on the man "Shoot no on but the commissar at the back!"

The men on either side of the hallway nodded and took aim themselves. Moments later thirty-two shots pierced the evening, ripping the commissar apart as the men below kept running "Go meet them my Tsar" nodded Tanya as she went upstairs to look for her father and Visha. She had faith the man would do the right thing.

* * *

As the men outside were invited in they saw just who opened the door. They fell upon the floor, begging for forgiveness and swearing to do whatever it took for them to be spared. As one took hold of the Tsar's greatcoat a boot came to his hand, knocking it back as the man cried out in pain.

"How dare you touch his majesty's coat you dog!" yelled the lieutenant, aiming once again to smash the offender's face in before the Tsar put a hand up, silencing the crowd of soldiers

"You betrayed the motherland, only to come crawling back when things didn't go your way. What is it you want from me? Forgiveness? you may as well not bother for I will never forgive a traitor"

"Please… My Tsar. We do not ask for forgiveness, merely mercy" answered one of the men, cowering before his royal sovereign "We have wives and children, we don't want to die…"

"And is that all you have to say?" mocked the Tsar "You speak as if merely that means I should let you live. Tell me…" he drew closer, bending down face to face with the man before asking "And why should I?"

"Because sir… Damn, we wanted reform. Perhaps a little more freedom, fewer taxes as the nobles above us flaunted their wealth. We never wanted this… Please, we'll do whatever it takes to get back into your good graces my Tsar"

"So you would turn around and shoot your 'comrades' if it was necessary?"

"If that is what it takes sir"

"Alright, I will give you a chance. You are to go out and bring me the corpse of whatever man commands you. Should you fail, you will redeem yourselves. Should you succeed you will be allowed to return to normal life. Should you run I swear to all that is holy that we will not stop until all of you have been shot like the dogs you are. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir! By your leave" They said leaving the palace. Moving back to their lines. Perhaps to complete their mission or not, it wouldn't matter too much with either way. The message had been sent and the men would talk.

* * *

 _Who knows, perhaps if we defect they'll spare us too!_

* * *

The car that drove them back was surprisingly lively. The conversation boiling down to a chat between Boris and Tsar Nicolai as they bantered back and forth as the conversation came from matters of state to advice for winning popularity. Tanya and Viktoriya sitting opposite the men in silence. Viktoriya was about to ask something, she could guess the topic. Tanya flipped a symbol with her fingers; Empire Military hand-code for 'later'.

"And I must say, your daughter has my many thanks for getting me through that. I doubt I could have done much better myself!" Exclaimed the Tsar as he stretched

"Indeed, she had always been smart but to think she could be capable of something like this… You really are a remarkable girl aren't you. Truly I was right to choose you as my heir, was I not?"

"Yes indeed" Agreed the bearded man as he took off his fur-lined helmet "I could see it in their eyes. It was like my coronation again! I'm sure this will spread through the men like wildfire through a dry-pine forest"

"Thank you my Tsar" nodded Tanya "But you must realise that this cannot be the end. You must rally your country. Half a company's men being motivated is simply not enough…"

"Then what do you propose?"

"You need to make a speech, over the wireless perhaps or in person. Nothing appeals to the heart like a good speech"

"Quite right my daughter" complimented her father as he turned to the Tsar "I assume that now that you no longer have the annoying Nobility powerless you will pass the reforms you proposed?"

"Indeed, but that is a conversation for a later time" he turned to the girls "Now then, Tanya. I would like to do something for you. Anything within my limited power, name it and you shall have it!"

"My Tsar, surely we are not within a storybook right now! I assume you'll provide me with a talking goldfish fish next who'll crown me Tsarina of the sea?" joked Tanya, this is exactly what she'd been waiting for.

"No" Chuckled the Tsar as he looked her in the eye "It is the least I can do for the service you've done me. Please do consider that we are in civil war though and things like untold wealth will have to wait"

She thought for a minute or so. Her father and friend watching her every move; for a king to offer this was no laughing matter.

"I wish to become a mage in the Imperial Mage Corps my Tsar" Concluded the little girl "Not as just some soldier but as a leader. That is all"

"That is… all?" said the Tsar confounded as the girl in front of him chuckled

"I suppose a pony would be good too" joked Tanya

"I mean it just doesn't seem like much of a reward. You would be in the thick of it, the war I mean" said the Tsar as he thought "Are you sure that it is all you want?"

"But Tanya" interrupted her father "Why do this? You could have literally anything? Why more of this?"

"Because father. You saw how it was back there. They were helpless without me, I cannot allow more to die simply because I want a simple life. It is a matter of honour father"

"I see…" said her father as he sighed "Speaking of honour and all… I have never been prouder in my life" he said as a tear rolled down from his glasses "No matter what I feel about this as a father I cannot say no to this…" he simply hugged her as he wept "Please Tanya, just swear to stay alive, no matter the cost. I couldn't possibly let you go any other way…"

Tanya put a hand on her father's head, ruffling his slowly ageing locks "I swear so by our proud name father" she turned to the Tsar "This is just a request, not a demand. Please keep my father away from the front. He managed a mill prior to all this, any army needs food does it not?"

"Alright then. Are you sure this is it though?" to her nod he continued "Look, I simply cannot give you this little… perhaps an award? Yes, I will give you that much at least!" he determined as he opened his coat and selected a silver and blue star from his chest of medals "I want you to have this Tanya. Heh. It's not like I earned it anyway. I hereby present you with the Order of St. Andrew the Apostle the First-Called. It is the highest honour I can give…"

"Thank you, my Tsar. All I ask is that you get me into the Mage Corps, I will handle the rest"

* * *

 **Now you may be wondering why Tanya didn't ask for just a noble title and lots of gold? Indeed a good question. I think it would be because she knows that the country will be in turmoil for the next few years. Her aid could shorten the conflict significantly and even change the outcome entirely!**

 **Regardless. She knows that respect is earned not granted, that is why she wants to start low. Otherwise, she will be taken as any other general who bought their way up to their position (AKA. No one takes them seriously) and the word of the Tsar and her Order would do much more if she was a decorated war hero than some noble sitting comfortably in the back.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Composition of Gunfire

They were finally alone – their room in the barracks being unoccupied aside from the two of them as they undressed and got ready for bed. They had been sent here after they had to leave the Tsar's carriage after yet another round of thanks and a promise to deliver on Tanya's request.

But now that their minds were no longer occupied with combat Viktoriya finally spoke "So Captain, Why am I here? I distinctly remember dying and yet I am not dead. My body is mine, and yet not at the same time; please tell me what happened"

Tanya sighed, sitting up on her bed and looked at Viktoriya "I feel the same you know. When the fire began I died, I still feel the soot in my lugs as I died. I still remember you yelling something as you held me as the room collapsed. Yet I remember my childhood, the factory and even my family…" she sighed as she stared up at the cracked ceiling "It was Being X that did this"

"Being X? Who is that? Was it the voice I heard before we were nearly shot and I received these memories?"

"Yes… he is a… I don't know, but he enjoys tormenting me. He must have brought me back to suffer yet more for his enjoyment…"

"But the voice told me that you made a deal with him in return for me to get my memories as well. So he is God then?"

"NO" Barked Tanya angrily before composing yourself "He is no God… no god would do this just for their own entertainment"

"Oh…" Viktoriya lay back down "But still, why did you bring me back?"

"Because Viktoriya, I need a dependable Lieutenant to watch my back" she rolled over "I have always wanted a wholesome, safe life. But you can see that this cannot happen while the war goes on. No, I am the Federation's most powerful asset along with my magic. It is still just as powerful as it was in my last life you know, without me this war will drag on, the reds will win. Hence we must fight and ensure a swift victory"

She reached over to the pile of clothes on her blanket and searched through her coat's pockets, careful not to let too much heat out as she did so. She withdrew the computation gem she'd taken earlier and tossed it over to Viktoriya. "Try it, I need to know if you still have your magic"

To both of their relief, the gem lit up as Visha touched it, putting it around her neck as she tried to cast. "Yes Mam, it works. Where did you get this anyway?"

"You see Visha I was given a spare since the supply officer had no idea I had my own. It is yours now. I will ask that you be allowed to join me in the Mage Corps"

"But Captain! I need some time to think this through-" began Viktoriya before she was interrupted

"Look around us Visha! They are barely holding as it is. If the reds find us then we'll have a repeat of the basement episode, we can be sure they'll finish the job next time… We must fight, this is the only way"

"Alright, let's just go to sleep. I'll sleep on it"

"I suppose that will have to do, goodnight Viktoriya"

"You too Tanya" yawned Visha as she pulled the cover over her and fell silent. Their temporary peace being broken only by occasional gunfire. As the city in front cracked with occasional rounds, sentries shooting other sentries as the men below tried to get what little sleep they could.

* * *

They awoke when a knock woke them up. A servant girl of some sort handed them bowls of simple porridge and pushed the cart on to the next room. They dressed and washed from a bucket to the side. Spitting the water out of the window before walking downstairs.

Among the men walking out back to their post they were approached by a man dressed finely compared to the two of them "The Tsar said that you are a prospective mage Ms Melnikov, is that true?"

"Yes and so is she, she'll demonstrate it for you if necessary"

"Her too? Good, we need all we can get these days" he turned and gestured for them to follow "Grab your things and I'll be waiting in a green staff car outside, you can't miss it"

They returned upstairs, before putting on their many warm layers and packing what little they had left. As they went off Tanya left a note for her father, just in case he forgot what happened in the carriage yesterday. 'Although admittedly he isn't that old yet' mused she as Viktoriya put their stuff in the back and the car drove off out of the city.

"So ladies, I have been asked to brief you on what is about to happen by the Tsar himself. Admittedly though he didn't have to tell us about you for us to take you in; after all, the time of The Mage Corps Being noble-only ended in the Great War because there were too few nobles with magic to sustain it. Anyway, not to ramble any further you'll be attending a quick month-long course in the Frunze Military Academy; it's not much further now that we've left the Muscovy Oblast"

"Sir, how should we address you?" asked Tanya as she saw Viktoriya looking ahead further down the road. Noticing just what she was looking at just as the car passed the wreck of another car surrounded by soldiers and red stained snow around the bodies of several who lay on the ground.

"Irregulars" spoke the driver as if he almost read their minds "There may not be many but they've been a right nuisance around here. Blowing up this and assassinating that; worst of all we can't exactly find them too easily as the villages around here aren't doing much to help us find them"

"You mean Guerrillas? Damn, we'd better not have any trouble on our route" prayed Viktoriya as she looked back at the slowly disappearing wreck "Why would they fight us?"

"We have people patrolling the roads and in the forests. Hopefully, we'll be able to eradicate them soon" spoke he as Visha's second question was skilfully ignored "By the way, I'm Private Fedorov. Although given the current lack of mages I'm basically a Major at this point. You know Commander Yudenich gets really pissed at how we're so few we can barely do anything as it is? Personally, I'm glad not to be on the front, at least the beds are comfy and the fighting's far away"

They arrived at a compound, consisting of two blocks and a few houses to the side, a drill field and a few other buildings surrounding an open patch of white snow. The only tracks through it being a few deep holes resembling tires heading to the side of the place.

They exited the car and waded through the snow until they reached the door, opening it to reveal a scantly furnished hallway. The three of them moved down through the darkness, the only illumination being provided by weak electric light bulbs until they turned into a well-lit room.

"You must be Tanya?" Asked a gruff voice as she met face to face with Commander Yudenich.

* * *

He was admittedly not the most attractive of people, the eyepatch and monocle certainly didn't help. It made him look stupid, he could admit that much. But for once he found himself looking with his one good eye at something stranger in appearance form him.

A girl, barely elven staring back at him; unflinching where most would look away, unable to look at his disfigured face. She spoke in a calm and professional manner, sitting down on the couch opposite his table with a female companion of hers. "Commander Yudenich? Pleasure to meet you, I am Tanya D-Melnikova!" she said saluting crudely

"I barely remember the last time we had child soldiers here" sighed he "It was in the Great War that we had them and they were commoners… Truly our Russy is in dire straits"

"I asked and received permission and referral from or noble Tsar Nikolai himself sir"

"And why on earth would he refer you here then? Surely you'd be groomed for a quick promotion to some high post somewhere away from here? Besides, what kind of parents would send their child; a daughter no less onto the battlefield?"

"I made that choice myself sir" Nodded Tanya as the Commander stood up and headed to the stove in the corner, putting another log past the grate "I know that our motherland needs all it can get right now and that a mage is worth a thousand soldiers. That is all I need to know sir"

"I wish I could say something you know… That we have plenty of men, that victory is imminent now that our Tsar has got his shit together. Yet I must agree… We are in a dire situation. Every man not fighting is working in the factories to supply that fight, every woman is toiling in the fields while her children learn to cook, drive and kill"

"And that is why we are here is it not? To fight in the name of the Tsar and our way of life, for there is no one else to fight for us now"

"Indeed. The reason we have so few mages as you can see" he pointed around him "Is because most were nobles; murdered by the reds before they could even don their gear and pick up a rifle, most of the common mages defecting to the revolution in tow"

"So when do we move out sir? Surely these men need us out there?"

"Can you even fly yet? You and your friend here have never even seen a Flight Pack before? I guessed so! What on earth does sending you out there with no knowledge of how to even fly get me?! Another dead body girl! Another that we cannot spare…"

"But I doubt there's enough time to train us right? Sir?"

"Damn right, I'll put you through an accelerated training programme. You may not end up able to strip your rifle mid-air while doing cartwheels at 50 miles an hour but I'll give you enough to survive out there"

"Then would you like to hand us the forms, general? The sooner we start the better…"

* * *

And with that Viktoriya gulped, seeing the spark inside both her captain and Commander Yudenichs' eyes. This was going to be hell like she'd never been through before wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7 Back to School

Having filled their forms and picked their rooms Tanya, Viktoriya followed Private Fedorov down one of the blocks. Heading to some room Commander Yudenich ordered them to. Entering the room they found a small dining hall of sorts, except that all three tables had been cleared and one had two rifles of unknown make lying on a table beside a few drawings.

"Took you ladies long enough" Commented the Commander as he came out of a door to the side with a few mugs of tea on a platter "Fedorov, you may resume your duties. You two, come here"

They walked to where he pointed, standing each before a rifle before he continued "Unfortunately our technician is missing at the moment so flight pack training is going to have to wait. Hence for now I will be showing you how these rifles work and potentially giving you the opportunity to shoot them"

"Sir, what do you mean 'our technician is missing'?" Asked Viktoriya as she looked outside at the still snow "He's not dead is he?"

"Thankfully he isn't Cadet Viktoriya. Last we heard from him the railway lines got blown so his train may be late. He'll definitely be back within a week though" He turned back to the rifles and picked one up. It was visibly a magnificent piece, obviously handmade as most mage rifles were; yet it didn't remind Tanya of her old Mondragon Rifle. This one was obviously different, the magazine being definitely over ten rounds as the box stuck out evidently by a catch holding it in place, the bolt itself seemed far too boxlike to be a simple semi-automatic one "This here is the Fedorov Avtomat, holds thirty-five rounds, capable of both semi and full auto fire and is generally the best weapon we have available here. This is what I'll train you on for now, perhaps in future you might even use something else than just this rifle"

He sat down and beckoned them to do so as well, disassembling the gun as they watched and reassembling it by the weak light of the electric bulbs in the room. Even demonstrating a few other devices such as a large drum magazine, holding up to fifty rounds as well as opening it to their curious eyes and demonstrating the spring-wound mechanism within.

* * *

He was only satisfied two hours later when both girls (Who'd shown a remarkable aptitude for such things) were able to assemble and disassemble the rifles without any aid from him. Passing them the now cold tea which they drank hungrily before Tanya asked "Sir, will we be eating soon? It is getting a bit late now is it not?"

"Well we don't exactly have any chefs around here. They're needed at the front so we have to cook our own meals. Perhaps you would be willing to cook something? A night eating anything but Buckwheat and beef kasha would be amazing you know" the girls looked at each other, then back at him "You do know how to cook right?"

"Well… we came from noble families where servants would do all that. So not me, perhaps Tanya could…" tried Viktoriya before being interrupted by Tanya herself

"I'm afraid I'm rather hapless in that regard too. Besides who cooks here normally?"

"We'll the servants only left days ago so for now I've assigned Fedorov to kitchen duty. I mean even if what he makes is kinda disgusting at least it's filling, I'll give him that"

"Could you show us the kitchen Commander? There might be some kind of cookbook or recipes or something?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt. It's right through there" said he as he pointed to the door he entered through earlier "It's the first on the right. Don't worry if you can't find anything, I'll have Fedorov whip something up"

* * *

They left the room, turning to the right as ordered to enter a kitchen about the size of what they had back home. Entering and searching the cupboards they found plenty of food provisions, mostly fresh with a few stale pieces of cabbage tumbling as they were immediately thrown out before they stank up the room.

It took a little looking and for Tanya to awkwardly balance herself on a table before they managed to find a few handwritten notes in a top shelf by the oven "Hey, Visha! I've got them"

"You do? Let's see them then"

It was a recipe for a stew of some sort, calling for gravy, beef and diced vegetables. Together they decided to give it a go, following the note to the letter and being surprisingly successful in every aspect aside from the gravy which ended up kinda lumpy and had to de diluted with boiling water.

"What's that smell, did you manage to cook something?" asked their Commander as he pooped in with their empty mugs "Oh! You managed to find the recipe for that stew they served a few days ago? Can't say it was amazing but it certainly beats whatever Fedorov had in mind"

"We're nearly done sir, the recipe just says to serve the diced potato with the beef slices (They had to resort to canned beef since no fresh stuff was available) covered in gravy, would you like to try it?" Asked Viktoiya as she begun putting some on her plate"

"Of course Cadet, smells good" said he as he took the fork she offered and took a piece of potato, dipping it in the gravy before downing the thing whole "The gravy may be a bit too watery but I'd say you did a fine job. Could you rotate with Fedorov so I… We don't have to eat his thing all the time?"

"Sure sir. We may even find other recopies or ask around for them!" replied Viktoriya with a smile as Tanya sighed in the background "Shall we start serving it up then?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take this plate and eat in my office; I have a few other matters to take care of for now. Fedorov will be over soon, serve him some and freeze the rest. We'll eat it tomorrow"

* * *

Having put the pot of steaming potatoes and beef on a small trolley while Tanya brought out knives and forks for three Viktoriya pushed it along and out to the tables just as the main door opened and Private Fedorov popped his head in "Smells good in here? You cooked something! Sweet, I'm a rather poor cook myself and the commander seems a little pissed at the last dish I cooked him"

"Yeah, that's what he said "Noted Tanya as she tried the food, digging in as quickly as she could without looking like an animal "But I doubt it's that bad. He's just not used to it"

"Thanks… Tanya? Yeah, okay" He took his fork and dug into the stew "Mhum" he mouthed approvingly "This is definitely better than my kasha, you going to cook this from now on?"

"Yeah, we volunteered to help out" Smiled Viktoriya

The meal continued in silence aside from the squeak of the bench as Fedorov got up and poured himself some water from the kitchen. An awkward silence of sorts descending over them until Tanya decided to break it "So Private Fedorov, how come our rifles are named after you?"

The man sighed as he looked at Tanya with annoyance "Look, this is the hundredth time I've had to explain this. I did not invent that rifle! I just so happen to share a surname with the guy who did! Alright?"

His outburst certainly didn't help as he left the room after thanking them for the meal. A Minute later he came back, just as they had finished washing up the dishes, "The commander wants to see you" said he as he turned before awkwardly adding "Sorry for that thing at the table by the way" before promptly leaving out the door.

* * *

Commander Yudenich looked over the man before him, his arms crossed as he sat down "Took you long enough Vacya, I thought the Reds got to you, you know"

"Nah Commander. I'm made of stronger stuff than the rest of those reds combined! A few gunshots weren't never enough to put me down I tell you!"

"So the lines were blown?"

"Yes, It'll be weeks until its fixed"

"Unavoidable I suppose. Do you have what you needed?"

"Yes sir, I have the parts I need. It'll take me a few days to fix up all the packs though"

"No need, we have three mages on hand. The rest… Haven't arrived yet"

"I see…" sighed Vacya "How many did we lose?"

"I don't know, I assume most were murdered by their peasants on the revolution's outbreak"

The door opened and Tanya walked in along with Viktoriya and Pvt Fedorov. The two men parted and the Commander spoke up to the group "Gentlemen, meet Vacya. Our engineer and gunsmith. Once he gets the flight packs fixed up and adjusted to each of you we can begin flight training"

"Sir, we heard something about murder. Who was it?" Inquired Tanya as she and the other three sat down on the room's sofa.

"You heard that? Oh well, It's not like morale can get any worse; Most of my men were assassinated by revolutionaries before they could properly equip themselves and join us here. With any luck I estimate we'll be glad to have a squad or two return, at worst… We're all that's left"

"Sir…" Viktoriya tried to say something, but there was nothing to say.

"Don't worry about them, there is nothing we can do now but pray for both their souls and safe return" He adjusted his manacle and poked Vacya "Engineer Vinovich; I want these two measured and a flight pack ready for them by morning. Understood?"

"Aw come on chief, I need some sleep too you know" Complained the engineer as he swiped some chocolate from the Commander's table "I'll pay you?"

"Vinovich, I know how fast you work when you're motivated. Hence, no sleep until these two are done" He ordered as the young man groaned and downed the chocolate "And issue them some flight suits and something to wear outside. Their current attire is unbefitting of the Mage Corps legacy"

Sighing again even more dramatically and raised his hand as if he was both surrendering and calling for Zeus to smite this arsehole with lightning for making him work this late "Alright then girls, follow me and we'll have you sorted in a jiffy" he turned and gestured them to follow him out. Leaving the building without even taking his coat as the girls followed.

* * *

They entered one of the buildings, the man unlocking it with a set of keys and leading them into the dark. A flick of a switch illuminated the area, revealing all sorts of equipment scatterd on tables or on racks to the side "This here is my workshop it is…" he stopped and looked into the shadows. Something moved, it's grey and black fur catching the light as the man picked up a crowbar and started banging it against the wall wand running at the thing "Out! Out ya damn 'Coons!" he yelled as the creature was spooked and ran from him, scampering round like a squirrel before running into the light. The Racoon's grey fur becoming a blur as it ran through the open door and ran out into the snow, dashing to the forest like its life depended on it.

"I had a fucking deal with you lot! I feed ya my scraps and you stay the fuck out of my place!" he sighed before putting down the crowbar "Them lot probably chewed the cables so I have to check…" he began musing to himself before realising that the girls were still there and the taller one even shivered as she looked outside "Come on now girls! That was only one, we're lucky there ain't more cos than I'd 'ave to fight 'em"

"That's not very comforting Mister Vinovich" Said Viktoriya as she shivered behind Tanya's nonchalant form "What if it has rabies or something?"

"Anyway girls. How about I start with you" He pointed to Tanya, unsubtly changing the topic and making Visha yet more scared "Your friend seems to need a moment to compose herself. Oh and what's ya name?"

"Trainee Tanya Melnikova, At your service" Saluted Tanya as she walked over to where the Vinovich was ruffling through some crates "So you'll be issuing us a uniform?"

"Yeah pretty much" answered he as he turned to look her over "Say aren't you a little young for this whole mage business?"

"No, not at all"

"Erm… Okay, well you're lucky since we do have a few extra small sets for noble children who want to get training with the corps. Try this one" he handed her a shirt and trousers. Turning away so she could put them on.

Now admittedly Tanya's body was that of any other ten-year-old. But she was a bit taller and had some muscle mass from her work in the mill as well as that she had actually had proper nutrition in her life thus far, allowing her body to grow to its full potential, making her a bit taller than her former self.

She slipped off her current clothing and put the trousers and shirt on "Done" she indicated as she turned around and walked from one side of the room to the other "This actually fits quite well, the collar is a bit big though"

"That's for thermal underwear, the collar's meant to be big. Okay now let's get you some boots" he walked over to a set of crates to the side and began to rummage through them. Finally bringing up his hands with a single boot.

It was slightly shorter than what she wore when flying for The Empire, the top of her thigh being barely covered by them. Another thing she noticed was a complete lack of laces, buckles or any other way of holding them on. She inserted her foot down the boot; her leg fitting quite well aside form an abnormal amount of wiggle room near her toes.

"So that fits right?"

"Yes, although there seems to be too much room near my toes"

"You can fix that with a bit of scrap cloth stuffed down there, or get some new ones made once you have some free time, this is all we have for now"

"Okay, but I don't see how it's going to stay on without some sort of straps given that it lacks any"

"I'm getting to that" said Vinovich as he threw her another and gestured for her to put it on before walking to a set of drawers "Oi Tanya, grab a ruler from the table and tell me how big it is from the very top of your foot to the knee" said he as she pointed where she should measure with his own leg.

"One hundred and thirty-seven" read Tanya before two soft lumps were thrown at her and the man came back over.

"Okay, these things are called Puttees. They're leg wraps we use to keep the boots on as well as give a little more warmth. Additionally given that they're literally strips of cloth you can use 'em as bandages or even rope should you crash or something. Anyway, here's how you wrap them"

He took the rolled up cloth and unfurled it. It was Khaki in colour and thin; only about the size of her hand. He took the cloth and began to wind it around her boot, slowly winding until he was just below the knee, taking out a few pins and pinning it in place. "You need to use a few pins, otherwise it'll all come undone and they'll get loose" He warned as he did the same to her other leg.

"So is this it for my legs then?" wondered Tanya as the man got up 'The Empire just issued us a jumpsuit and that was it'

"Well… I'd do the thermal underwear too but we don't have any in stock right now. I suggest wearing some pyjamas underneath for now while I get an order to the local woolworks, provided it's still open of course"

He went over to a rail and grabbed a heavy-looking coat, bringing it over and giving it to her "Try this one"

"Too small"

"Okay, This one then?"

"Yeah that fits"

"Good, this is your outer coat. It is both wind and waterproof. A hood can be attached as necessary" he read off as he came back with another set of items, also canvas in a small wooden box "This here's yer webbing, it holds ammunition grenades or whatever else. You're expected to have at least two pouches but I'd recommend some more. We've also got some bandoleers but they aren't yer size so to say" noted he as a leather belt went through the loops of her jacket and canvas webbing was attached to it as well as a secondary loop to hold the satchel as it came around her thigh. Putting a hand in Tanya judged the webbing and walked around a bit, ensuring that it was well adjusted and wouldn't snag during flight.

"So is this it then?" asked Tanya as she stretched "This seems like a lot of stuff just to fly with"

"Well, I assume you don't fancy the armour" chuckled Vinovich "Hey I'm joking, nobody ever wears them anyway. But aside from what you've got already we have a scarf, gloves, Ushanka and a set of flying goggles left to go. Tell you what I'll just grab it for you since they're one size anyway"

Disappearing and reappearing momentarily he handed her a bundle of things and told her to move aside so he could outfit Viktoriya "Try rolling 'round in the snow. Check the thing is waterproof ya know" advised he as he came back inside and she was left standing in the dark snow outside…

* * *

As she brushed off the snow Tanya came back into the Barracks, stomping her feet on the paving stone outside to clear her boots of snow as she took off her coat and headed for the kitchen. She cursed her body as she resorted to a cup of strong coffee to keep her awake 'Never mind, I'll get used to it soon' thought she as she took the cup into the canteen and sat down.

To her surprise, Private Fedorov was snoozing, face first on the table as a stack of papers lay on the table; acting as a pillow for the seeping man. She crept over, curious as to what he was writing and slipped a sheet from beside him.

Giving it a glance as she sat opposite him she found it to be an after-action report. She continued to read it as she missed the man's hand twitching and his head moving slightly.

He rose like a bolt and gave a startled yelp as a small dark figure sat opposite him, his candle's light igniting her face to reveal just the sharp outline of a girl. "Gah! Wait, Tanya?" he breathed "What are you doing here?"

"Well Vinovich is doing Visha right now and since I took about half an hour I assume she'll take the same"

"Don't wanna freeze huh. Well feel free to stick around, I could use some company" said he as he took up his pen and was about to continue writing before he noticed she had one of his sheets "Hey, pass that over would ya'? I don't fancy writing that out again"

"So is this an operation report?" asked Tanya as she passed over the sheet "I thought you were too understaffed to do anything here?"

"Well, recon and artillery spotting don't require many mages you know? Just me and a radio" noted he as he rearranged the papers and began to write "We can't do much else though"

"Have you seen any enemy mages out there?" asked she as she picked up the cup and took a long sip of the black goodness within "Do they even have any?"

"Believe it or not they actually do. Some low nobles and a few commoners who joined the revolutionaries. Not that the Mage Corps were too big anyway" he noted as he took another page "Tsar's treasury couldn't afford to pay more than a hundred or so to stick around given that there was no war for them to be useful in"

They sat in silence for a while; Tanya drinking her coffee and Fedorov scratching away with his pen. Eventually, Tanya finished her drink and asked "Say, Fedorov. Could you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Myself?" he put down his pen and leaned back "I mean what to say, my father was a businessman and my mother a noble, I grew up with stories of my grandfather about his service in the war and wanted to join up. Imagine my surprise when I accidentally discovered my magic" He chuckled and moved back to the table "And you Tanya? You're not exactly an ordinary case here; so how did you and that friend of yours end up here eh?"

They continued to banter back and forth until Viktoriya waked in a while later; also covered in snow "Hey Tanya, it's getting late, perhaps we should go now?"

"Alright then Fedorov, nice to know a bit more about you now"

"Likewise Tanya, I'll be retiring too now. Goodnight" he bid as he gathered his papers "The commander said he'll be teaching you to fly tomorrow, be up early" he wavered as he moved past Viktoriya and into one of the dorms to the side.

"Tanya, I never realised you were into older men" chuckled Viktoriya as she and Tanya moved down to their room "Have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I mean at least he was only seven years older than me" fired back Tanya as they entered the dorm "What have you been up to with old Vinovich? Spending a whole half-hour alone with him"

"Eehh!" blushed Viktoriya as she fell onto the bed "I do forget that you even have a sense of humour Tanya"

"Yeah" Yawned Tanya as she went over to the sink to brush her teeth "I forget that too sometimes"

* * *

 **Apologies for the low rate of chapters but I have Sixth Form now. That means homework, lots of it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Two Letters

**12** **th** **December 1934**

The morning light flickered and reappeared as Tanya, Private Fedorov and Viktoriya ran past the halfway marker and continued into the forest. The Commander went all in, making them run at six in the morning before sitting them down and ordering Fedorov to make them something to eat.

Of course the fact that Tanya was a ten-year-old girl didn't help and she was actually a bit behind the others while they ran, nevertheless she kept going through the exhausting run and now here she was; eating some rather lumpy porridge with berries in it as Commander Yudenich explained the plan for today.

"Alright, Trainees! As of today we'll be having you learn to fly" he exclaimed as he drew on a chalkboard to the canteen's side "I'll give you a bit of theory work but I've only got so long to teach you, hence after today you'll be preforming exercises to get the hang of flying and eventually begin preforming low-intensity missions like recon and artillery spotting" he turned to Fedorov "Now Fedor, I know I've taught you this already. This is why you're free to go about your business for the next day or so. After that, I expect you to be present for lessons every day; after all, if you can't do the things in those lessons can I really trust that you've got the material down?"

"Understood sir, Is there anything you need doing around the base while you're at it?" Joked the man as he packed his stuff and headed back out "Just so I don't get bored, y'know?"

"I suppose you could check on Engineer Vinovich. I heard he had some kind of problems with a racoon infestation of some sorts"

"Will do, Good luck girls!"

"Alright now back on topic" he continued, lifting up a metal backpack from the floor and putting it down on the table with a thud "This here is she is. The 'Frigata' T20 propulsion system. This is the most recent version of our great empire's attempts to make a knockoff of the Germanian Empire's V3 'Schwelle' and I tell you they've done a rather decent job at making the thing"

He beckoned them closer and pointed to several reinforced holes in each side aside from the one that touched the back "These here are boosters, they allow greater flexibility of movement than most packs provided you know how to use them. Now this here…" He droned on until even Tanya was having trouble paying attention.

"Alright, that's all you need to know theory wise. I do apologise for the info dump but I need you trained up ASAP and can't afford a day or so to explain every detail. Just remember that as long as you don't go too high you'll probably survive a fall" he concluded as he gestured to several packs in the corner "Alright, put them on. I'll help you straps and so on and then we'll go on outside"

They followed him and stood outside in line on the parade ground. The Commander taking off his coat and putting it to the side to reveal a similar flight suit to their own aside from lacking a thruster pack of his own. "Alright you two, First of all, we'll work on you taking off…"

* * *

The days spiralled into weeks and months as the winter slowly turned into spring and white fields gave way to a slowly greening brown beneath Tanya's form as she shot through the air, making sure that Commander Yudenich wasn't following her as she mentally checked her position.

In another one of the Commander's strange exercises, she was being pursued by both him and Viktoriya as she flew towards a hut in a nearby field she had to destroy. The premises itself wasn't actually that stupid, neither was Yudenich. He was a veteran of the Great War, even Tanya could learn something new from him.

She listened in, hearing the faint whisper of another flyer above her and spun around at full speed, aiming at Viktoriya even as she continued to fly forward. Lining up sights two streams of magically enhanced ammunition flew at each other and Tanya bobbed and weaved as the explosions grew closer and a few grazed her shield.

She rose up out of the blooming trees, her cover broken and spiralled out to meet Viktoriya and deal with her before the others could respond to the thunder of her Fedorov's fire. Loading a fresh drum as the old fell into her pouch.

"I won't lose this time!" declared Viktoriya as she opened fire once more as she rose above Tanya only to be surprised when the little Girl flew forwards, coming under her as she spun around to fire up and causing her to move away, lest be hit by a stream of rounds coming from the girl. Viktoriya spun back to aim back at the girl only for her to have disappeared entirely. Tanya meanwhile flying a bare few meters through the forest as she neared her objective.

She could have taken Viktoriya out but she decided against it as her pouches felt unfortunately light and she doubted she could handle any more engagements without having to resort to her bayonet. Viktoriya would only have taken a few more rounds to land before she'd surrender and return to base; the rules for this kind of training usually calling for the participants to surrender before they'd actually run out of 'power' and RTB for debriefing.

"There it is" she mumbled as the familiar hut appeared before her and she shot up. Standard protocol calling for any sort of bombing or fire support to be done from at least 100 meters up to ensure no shrapnel, rifle fire or whatever hit them.

A narrow stream of fire broke her tunnel vision as she leaned right and looked for the shots' source. Pvt Fedorov was right behind her, followed by the Commander himself. Their red armbands flapping as they gained on her and opened fire.

She dogged what she could, taking some fire directly as she aimed down and shot what was left of her second to last magazine down into the hut; sending the thing up in flames as fire continued to envelop her as she tried to avoid it.

It reminded her of that one time at Norden. The one where she faced a whole squad and managed to get out alive, even taking a few of them with her as she plummeted into the mountains below.

Inspired, she turned around and aggressively turned back into the two, causing them to split with a few shots as she set the rifle to semi-automatic and began to chase after the Commander. He shot back of course and the two began to dance around one another. Fedorov being unable to shoot lest he accidentally hit his officer.

It was only when she finally emptied the magazine did she mount a wooden training knife through the bayonet lug and charge towards him, yelling a fearsome battle cry as she homed on the man, forcing him to duck and weave as they neared the ground. Suddenly she was knocked into the ground, as Fedorov finally got his chance and rammed into her, wrapping his hands around her and putting a training knife to her throat.

"You lose" said he as the Commander landed, waiting for Viktoriya to also set down before ordering them over to him. "Congratulations Tanya. You've completed the objective, managed to wound an enemy mage and nearly got me with that bayonet of yours" he turned to Fedorov "Now you Private also impressed me somewhat, although your aim could still use some work that grab of yours was daring and definitely got Tanya. Just note that the enemy is probably not going to be a twelve-year-old. So unless it is a twelve-year-old don't do what you just did as they could possibly push back and even get you first if they have any hint of a brain" now he turned to Cadet Viktoriya and shook his head "I expected better Viktoriya. I want the whole afternoon spent on the agility course. You should have been able to follow Tanya's rough direction even if you lost her in the forest, heck, you knew what her objective was! You should have flown through the forest; found her and engaged her, giving us some warning as to where she was. Dismissed!"

* * *

 **9** **th** **June 1935**

"Sir a call for you" answered his subordinate as he poked his head through the door "It's in the dining room sir"

"Did they say who they are?"

"Yes sir, Your weekly update I believe"

"Very well, you may go" waved he as he sent him off and went to the phone booth by the canteen. He picked up the phone and spoke "Commander Yudenich reporting sir!"

"Yudenich, took you long enough. I have a lot to do today so I'll make this quick. Command needs those mages soon. We cannot afford for you to train them much longer"]

"Sir, with all due respect I am doing all I can. I have three totally ready for combat, they just need a little experience after which they'll join your lot"

"Well we can give them experience here, we need spotters, messengers and mobile artillery over here yesterday. Yudenich, we cannot allow for more than a week more of training for these three. The rest can continue their six months. Listen" the voice softened; almost as if the caller was speaking very quietly and closely "They have mages, they may be shit. But they're still mages. We haven't got the capacity to deal with them at the moment"

"You'll have them in a week" assured Yudenich "How goes the war otherwise?"

"Oh you know, we finally managed to find those fuckers that've been blowing our rails and set up a proper frontline against the reds" The operator paused and added "You know you could just read the newspapers. They've got maps on there and I can't exactly phone them over to you"

"I want the most recent you see. The newspapers get only what they're allowed to print, we see everything"

"Fair point I suppose" the operator moved away from the receiver as a shout came through "Okay Yudenich, I need to go. Remember, we need them in a week"

As the noise of the spring rain outside intensified Tanya tried to focus on the set book but the constant racket on the glass by her desk annoyed her to no end. Finally giving in she shut the book and peered over to where Visha lay; a peaceful nonchalance visible in her face as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

The arrival of some twenty more cadets from elsewhere certainly cramped the barracks somewhat as they all stayed in just one of the buildings to conserve firewood. Four men to a room. Although in their case they were just two as there were no other women in that group.

Having just eaten and drunk a load of strong coffee Tanya didn't feel like sleeping at all even if it was a bit dark outside now. She opened the book and continued reading; she'd made her interest in commanding known from the start and the Commander hand no reason to refuse when she asked him for some additional training on leadership and tactics. Not that she really needed it of course; she remembered how they got along with their platoon back in The Empire. Nevertheless, she had to be seen doing this or else questions might be asked, perhaps even the sort she couldn't answer lest she be branded a lunatic.

Having completed the set chapter she checked the clock on the wall above her desk. 11:32. 'Time for more of Being X's Bullshit Prayertime™' sighed she as the girl knelt and began to pray in a whisper "Good God, thank ye for today's success and toady's failures. Thank thee for everything. Amen"

It was quick, met the bare minimum Being X demanded and annoyed her to no end. She had asked around, apparently there was only one church in the area. Unfortunately, she couldn't go that far just to attend mass (allowing her to skip prayer the next day) and was forced to resort to something as simple as this.

Tanya put on her night clothes and took out two letters, both addressed to her in different writing. The first bearing the familiar handwriting of her father; he made a point to write at least monthly although sometimes mail was late and she sometimes missed a letter. But the second one was definitely a much higher quality of paper, she could feel that much. The writing was unfamiliar but the mere fact that there was a wax seal on the back meant that it was certainly important.

She decided to open her parent's letter first: It began

 _Hello Tanya_

 _We hope everything is going well for you over there, we heard that the army has managed to clear out all the revolutionaries around Muscovy. Congratulations!_

 _I forgot to thank you for the present you sent over. I know that as a parent it is wrong for me to have asked for money but it really helped. I just hope food prices will stabilise and we can all get together for a roast some time._

 _Otherwise, we're doing okay here, your father's still working in that bakery and I'm still helping out at the orphanage. We didn't receive a letter last month, I hope it doesn't mean what I fear it may. Please, let us know how you're doing._

 _Love_

 _Anna_

Tanya closed the letter and sighed 'I suppose it's not completely unexpected that the letter I sent was lost. I suppose now that won't happen as most of the resistance has been cleared out'

She walked back to her desk and pulled out a pen, scribbling a brief answer and adding a few coins to the envelope as she put it aside to be sent off later. She had been conflicted on just how much to tell them; on one hand her older self cautioned against writing military secrets in a non-secure letter while her younger side yearned to spill everything to them.

She had ended up writing more about her personal experiences, choosing to omit anything too compromising in case the letter got 'lost' again. Returning to her bed she opened the seal and began to read.

 _Tanya_

 _We would like to thank you for what you have done for me. However, We have another request of you. We have a rather pressing issue of a lack of morale amongst my subjects. I fear without some kind of miracle they may just put their weapons down and return home!_

 _Could you recommend anything? I have asked my commanders but they have dismissed my fears as unbiased; nevertheless We are concerned and have decided to seek suggestions from your rather unlikely person. We believe that at this point We cannot come to any of my advisers as they have proven unreliable on the matter._

 _Please write back in haste_

 _Nicholas_ _Romanov_

The letter was visibly scribbled, not something she would expect of a Tsar. But nonetheless, Tanya picked up her pen and began writing her reply.


	9. Chapter 9 On My Order!

**12** **th** **June 1934**

The light of their lone lantern glimmered off the walls of the Muscovvy sewers and lit their way for about five or so meters before the light faded back into darkness once more. They had only walked fifteen minutes and Tanya was already thanking the extra wax she'd added to make her brown leather boots waterproof along with the puttees that wrapped around them, softening the splash as she moved forward with the rest of the group. They had been sent on a recon mission; their guide taking them out through one of the grates outside Muscovvy and allowing them to remain unspotted as they left for their mission.

Of course there was still the possibility of enemy traps or even men down here. Yet the guide assured them that the heavy rainfall of this year's autumn would have cleared the place. But even he probably didn't trust this as his stick wondered on the smooth brick below and his dark, wondering eyes scanned the ground for wire or anything else of suspicion.

There was only the three of them: Tanya, Visha and Fedor. All sick of the place and wishing that the Commander hadn't been so stingy with the issue of gas masks; the handkerchiefs they'd tied over their faces offering no protection against the reaching waste of an entire city's excrement.

Finally! A dim orange light shone in front of them, the evening breeze filtering into the pipe and somewhat alleviating the atrocious smell of sewage off them and their clothes. Fedor passed the man and whispered a spell, his Fedorov's bayonet glowed and with a few swipes cut through the grate; sending the rusty metal falling with a clang as it bounced against the rocks below and fell into the river.

* * *

The group climbed out and waved their guide goodbye, making sure to wade through the somewhat less polluted river in an attempt to clean themselves off before stopping near a fallen tree trunk. "Okay Tanya, I want you to go up with the compass and search for landmarks, we'll align ourselves and then begin our journey"

"Roger" replied the girl as she took the compass and headed up past the branches until she could see over the Evergreen and Birch forest. The man technically had no rank over her (Both of them were privates now, so was Viktoriya) but she saw no reason to disagree; scanning the horizon and grabbing the bearings of a few landmarks as she began to decend "Okay, We've got the old Winter Palace to 347 of us and the Tuliva Arms plant around 60"

Fedorov nodded and took her compass, using his Bayonet to roughly line up where they were "Okay then" he concluded "We're here and need to get to here" he pointed as the two of them listened "We're going to fly low and quick until we reach the designated point, then Viktoriya will take pictures of anything notable while I and Tanya cover her. Anything else?"

"Well… The Commander said the reds have mages now. Are we going to run or fight?" Asked Viktoriya as she shuffled where she sat "I'm not too confident with this pack just yet"

"Don't worry about it. He did say that these were probably untrained Peasants who've never flown before. I mean what kind of noble would join them anyway? Not one with any sense I tell you!" Rambled Fedor as he packed away the map and they prepared themselves.

A moment later the three figures flew up and as if riding on the green below them hugged the Forest's peaks and were occasionally brushed by their pines and leaves. They passed a clearing with a few trucks parked side by side and Visha snapped a photo as they flew by. Slowly, silently and surely making their way to their target.

It was now getting darker. The green slowly morphing into black and blue as the moon reared its head and shone down below. Providing a perfect light and lack of light for them to remain unseen yet see all that was below them, as they went further up their magic-enhanced eyes picked out a few fires in the distance.

A hand signed conversation later they were off. This time with Viktoriya at the head, her rifle slung and the camera aimed to capture the fires' source. The two now flying just behind her to make themselves less visible as she began to see shadows around the fire.

'Reds, definitely Reds' Concluded Tanya as she observed the encampment below, raising her rifle in preparation in case any got the idea to shoot at them. Yet with a sudden jolt Viktoriya turned and slew over to them; gesturing that they need to stop as they neared "There are lots of soldiers here! If we hit this place we'll cause so much damage they'll be feeling it for months!" whisped she as she took both of them by the shoulder.

"Viktoriya, that is insane. We're here to preform recon, not fight god knows how many Reds!" Replied Fedor as he took her hand off his shoulder

"Come on Tanya, back me up on this, I have pictures of just about all we need around here anyway" pleaded Viktoriya as she turned to Tanya "We'll be heroes!"

Tanya turned to look at the ground and began thinking 'A strike like this would certainly do much damage. Perhaps even cripple the reds' supply if it's a storage facility. Yet… We have no idea if there's AA here or much information at all. This could be the death of us' she concluded as she floated back to the two "I'm sorry Viktoriya, we cannot risk our lives like this. We're one of the few mage units in Muscovy, can you imagine the consequences if even one of us is shot down?"

"But this is too good an opportunity to waste!" cried Viktoriya "We can't just not take this opportunity"

"Yes we can waste this opportunity. We have the place down and artillery on it as soon as we get to a radio. There is no point in gambling on them being slow on the AA fire and missing us"

In the end Visha had to back down, the majority voting to return to Muscovy and agreeing with Tanya's idea. The night concealing them as they flew back to the sewer and crawled back in…

* * *

Tsar Nikolai the Second sat on a chair before a microphone. The cameraman preparing his camera with a fresh set of camera film while the owner of this 'establishment' was tinkering with the microphone before him. It was a funny story- the owner of a formerly anti-royalist radio station allowing him to use hit set to project his voice down to his subjects and make their hearts burn with patriotism and pride.

"My Tsar, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked his assistant as she handed him a copy of the speech they'd prepared together "you're just giving your kingdom to them!"

"Anastasia- I have made my choice. This country needs unity and this is the only way to do it" he replied, sipping a glass of water as the cameraman gave an OK and the radio technician went back to his booth "It was never their choice to make me their Tsar, now unless I let them make that choice this country will collapse, well and truly to the horrors of Communism; that is something I cannot permit no matter what"

"Sir, we're ready to begin"

The camera whirled and the tape began to move, capturing the Tsar's features in black and white as it continued. The man in the booth signalling that he was now live before the nation, as he cleared his throat and began:

" _Good people of Russy"_

" _These last seven months of conflict have been hard on us, The Red menace continues to cull yet more of our sons and daughters as it did with my son- Prince Alexander"_ He paused, letting it sink it before continuing _"we are bleeding, slowly dying like a wounded Bear as it tries to defend itself and its young from a pack of wolves. We cannot take this much longer. As I looked over my country tonight I saw division; division which should have never happened. That is between that of my Royalists and The Democratic League. We continue to fight even as the Communists burn town after town in their 'glorious revolution' and slaughter my people by the thousands"_ He breathed in, basing himself for what would be the hardest part of this _"I am willing to give up my powers as an absolute monarch if only we were to unite as Russiyans against the red tide before us. Only then can we possibly beat them back and save our country from turmoil caused by foreigners!"_

" _Countrymen!"_ He rose, raising a fist _"Hear my plea! Let us stand as brothers once more!"_

The radio operator raised his hand once more, indicating that they were now off the air "I can't say I will ever love you Tsar. But no one can disrespect you for what you've done here" noted he as Tsar Nikolai left the booth and walked back out onto the streets of Muscovy.

* * *

Tanya sighed as she turned off the radio and took a sip of her tea. She had to admit the man wasn't the best of speakers but nevertheless she got the general gist of her plan out there and allow us to withdraw our troops from the Northern Theatre to face the communists down in the south.

It was a good plan for sure; the Tsar didn't want his power and the People didn't want it either. This was perfect in a way as while Taya had no qualms about being in combat she would prefer to get into some sort of power. 'and of course, if they decide to form a democracy who better to be one of its members than a war hero?' thought she as she stood up from her bed and put on her uniform.

Plans in mind and a chuckle on her lip she headed down to the debriefing the Commander had organised regarding their mission.

She entered the dimly lit room, moving past a few of the other cadets to stand right in front of the Commander and the chalkboard behind him "…atulations to you all on completing your training, even if it was a little hurried due to this upcoming operation. Now then" he turned to the board; chalk in hand and began to sketch a rough map of where they were "Gentlemen, tomorrow we shall launch the biggest offensive of this war! We've been putting pressure on the Reds all winter and our infiltrators have reported that they have run critically low on ammunition and even uniforms! All the units on our front will launch a combined offensive with both air and field artillery assets in play. High command is really going all out on this one…" He turned to the board beginning to rub the chalk on a patch to the east of Muscovy "However, our task lies here at the Tuliov Arms Plant. It is one of the few they have up here and is critical to their supply of all troops in the area. High Command has diverted three infantry divisions and one cavalry division to the capture of this factory"

"Then why do they need us there?" asked one of the cadets

"Good question. Recon planes have been lost over the area recently and we have sources to suspect that the enemy may have a few mages there. You need to keep those mages at bay and make sure that the ground units are not harassed in their assault. Also, if you do manage to defeat all enemy air assets feel free to provide ground support as long as it isn't in the factory itself; we need that thing as intact as possible, understood!"

"Sir yes Sir!" replied the cadets and Tanya

"Alright, each of you will be given a number one or two. Squadron one shall be commanded by Pvt Fedorov and squad two by Pvt Melnikova. They will give you their own orders after we're done here"

He went along numbering each until the two Privates both had a squad of about five people, Viktoriya being among Tanya's group "Alright squad two, listen up. We'll meet in the canteen to discuss tactics and such in a few minutes, head down while I find us a map to work off" Ordered Tanya as she walked off to the archive to find them a map.

* * *

"Okay you lot, gather 'round so you can all see what I'm showing you here" said Tanya as the map was spread and her squad gathered on either side of the table "This large complex right here is the Factory itself, assume that there will be some AA there so avoid flying too close to it unless the ground forces have given us the all clear or you're at least 5km in the air. We can expect the area to be fortified although I doubt there'll be much more than trenches there though so use top-down attack patterns should you need to target anyone in them. As for the enemy mages…" she paused, thinking for a moment "I expect that there will be few of them and that they will be poorly trained and led, the only threat of them being that they are mages and able devastate those on the ground"

A sigh of relief went up for a moment only to be crushed by Tanya's next words "However, I may be wrong. For all I know their mages are elite and far superior to us. Give them no quarter and fight them as if they were the best of the best. We meet here tomorrow at three in the morning Dismissed!"

* * *

 **On the 13** **th** **of June, 1934.**

Operation Malenkaya Ptitsa is a go, I repeat. Malknkaya Ptitsa is a go!

* * *

 **Well, Well, Well. Turns out I'm still alive and kicking! I do have sixth from now and won't have as much time to write as I used to. Please do understand.**


End file.
